Devil Kings and Pure Queens
by EpicMickeyX
Summary: Ferris has 3 months until her coronation, a flaw occurs, landing her into the lap of the newly crowned devil king; Ryner. Ferris has little time to rid the world of the devil king and take her throne, but how can she hope to succeed in her mission if she finds herself falling for the very being she seeks to kill?FerrisXRyner AU, Language, lewd content, perversion M rating for safey


**YAY! Ferris and Ryner ans magical stuuuufff...YAY!**

**I don't own the redundantly named manga or anime, Legends of Legendary Heroes...but ships the Ferris and the Ryner**

* * *

**(Ferris)**

It had been a simple era I supposed, the crops were growing, the people were rejoicing at the dawn of another peaceful era in the country of Roland. In a few months I'd be named queen, I, being Ferris Eris, born of noble blood and Knighted so very young all those years ago...would take my brother's place and rule Roland justly, or so I thought...

"What do you mean, peace offering?" I asked quietly, keeping my temper checked in front of my older brother

"The new king of the country of Wysteria, he demands the young princess Iris to be his bride..." the ambassador bowed his head in fear of my lasting gaze; eyes that wished to see him torn limb from limb. Lucile quirked his head and I glared at him as he cracked a rare smile

"The devil king wants a bride for his crowning moment I suppose...did he give any reason as to why he wanted Iris?" He asked, clearly considering the benefits and draw backs. I marched forward to him brandishing a blood only a blessed virgin of purity could wield, my oath of abstinence, branded on my hip. I glowered curling my lips

"How dare you even consider selling out Iris like this! She's only a girl! She is to take my place as a Blessed Knight, not become some Devil king's whore!" I hissed and Lucile grinned

"Dear sister, you have a long rein ahead of you after you turn of age...I am to procreate, you are to remain...unsoiled, Iris is disposable. Hardly knight material anyway" He brushed off my threats and I gaped at him

"You'd sell your own blood for peace with the Devils of Wysteria!?" I demanded.

"A country built from war and blood stained lands, a prosperous economy, and a long line of victories? I'd sell as many little sisters as I could to gain their favor" he smirked at me and stood

"Now Ferris of the Blessed Knights, you're not yet queen, leave me. I don't require your presence as of now", I hissed.

"You've gone mad with power haven't you!? Trying to spite me before I take the thrown from you?" I snarled and he waved dismissively, I whirled about face and stormed off to find Iris.

"She hasn't even bled..." I growled as I dismissed the guards trying to follow my quickening pace, Iris looked up from a white gown of silk as I barged in; it was a bride's gown, no doubt by that beast of a devil king.

"Don't touch that, it's sullied with the Devil king's lust for the innocence of you" I cooed pulling her from it; Iris froze and nodded looking up

"Don't worry big sis! I won't marry a beast! Not when I have a purity to gain! I must be just like you!" she cried happily, the dress long forgotten.

"Yes, I won't let him sully you, remember what I said?"

"That men are beasts?" Iris chimed grinning. I nodded

"I'll be going in your place, to kill this devil king before he sinks his beastly fangs in you" I said reassuringly, Iris grinned and straightened her dress

"Should I tell Lucile about it big sis?" she asked turning to the door.

"No, He thinks you should be sold off for peace, I'll be bringing you to a friend until I've slain the devil king" I said motioning for servants to gather her things.

"Who?" she asked looking carefully at me with adoring eyes,

"An arch Bishop from Roland, he helped me attain the divine purity; You'll be training to replace me until I kill the devil king" I said softly pulling her into a hug. She hugged me back in a tight embrace before letting go and I lead her out of the room, I summoned my personal servant from his post at the door

"Claugh, I want her to be escorted to Sion's immediately, My brother can not hear of this, get her there and under church protection" I ordered and he bowed

"My lady...what are you going to do? Even if she is under church protection...someone has to be presented before the new king" he murmured softly.

"I will go in her place, I have 3 months until coronation, enough time to end the reign of tyrants in Wysteria" I said proceeding to my room as Claugh nodded leading Iris down the corridor. Preparations were needed, weapons, poisons, and something to lure the devil in; I stripped of my armor and dawned a more hidden structure, tightly woven thread that was blessed by Sion himself; it had the possibility to dull any blade and stop attacks dead in their wake. It only covered my lower torso and up chest, the tops of my breasts and collar bone were vulnerable in this state. I slid over top a silk gown meant for blessing rituals in the church, it was now more of a seduction tool in it's current use, it lacked the proper undergarments to even call it a holy garb at the time. I tied lace upon my legs and wrists, slipping in a poisoned dagger in my inner thigh.

"The first strike is the most unsuspecting..." I muttered slipping on golden sandals and a heavy cloak, It was a day's sail to Wysteria and I assured myself he'd forget all about Iris the moment I had him wrapped around my finger, prime for a poisoned blade in his heart.

~o~o~o~

The ship was elaborate, it was of Wysterian design, so of course it was. Vanity was in a devil king's nature; I boarded the ship pulling the hood over my face and a young look alike decoy of my sister boarded, Lucile had no idea. I looked forward as Claugh joined me

"Your sister is with Sion, shall I accompany you farther?" he asked softly and I shook my head

"No, I can handle a devil king, they say this is the youngest one yet to be crowned, in his 20s if I'm correct" I said looking at Claugh from under the cloak's hood. He nodded

"Correct my lady..." In the distant they were calling for last minute passengers "I shall take my leave of you...if the king inquire's of you, What shall I tell him?" he asked bowing

"That I'm on a final hunt, I should return before coronation with a prize worthy of the king himself" I said grinning

"Prize?" he asked

"Wysteria itself" I said proceeding below deck with the decoy of my sister. The decoy turned and pulled the blonde wig from her head, the orange, creamy curls fell from their prison and Milk glared up at me

"You're very lucky, I was sure he saw through me when he made eye contact with me, I did my best to conceal my bright green eyes with magic. I'm sorry if I failed you my lady" Milk said bowing

"No it's alright..." I said softly. Milk was the captain of my guard; down right hated me too. However, the young women was so loyal to the cause she'd protect even the lowest of criminals if ordered to, I'd assigned Milk to come with me and observe the conditions of Wysteria to see just was a monster this devil king could be.

"I'd have rather had all my men with me...but since you think this should be easy I'll over look that flaw" Milk chided stripping off my sister's dress and pulling on clothes of her own.

"Be glad I agreed to be the decoy, you'd have never been able to pull this off, not even magic could hide your womanly physic" Milk sneered and I glared at her pulling back my hood.

"So you enjoy lacking anything proclaiming you a woman? How queer" I retorted and she clammed up pulling on a tunic of light gray wool, and then her armor.

"Unlike you who shan't be able to soil her purity, when I develop any womanly curves, I can use them, you are such a waste of beauty, My lady" she added sweetly to mask the insult just a little. I scoffed

"If you're body takes a hint to gain any curves" I snickered and she leered at me before attaching a sword to her hips and tying her hair back. I sighed, a future queen shouldn't take part in such childish quarrels, but I was at unease...this Devil king had demanded my sister, barely alive 11 years...and not even bled once; the pig had no morals. I gritted my teeth thinking of the possibility he'd asked for me first, turning 18 in 3 months to claim the throne. It's wonder my brother hadn't ordered him to be assassinated but he sees allies in Wysteria's lands...even in the devil king! I'll get him the country as a coronation gift...and end the devil king's tyrant legacies.

~o~o~o~

I glided easily from the carriage that had been awaiting the arrival of my sister, my rouse of would soon run out, but the guards believed I was a messenger of Roland coming with news of Iris' well being. The castle was huge and threatening, it crumbled in all the right place revealing a dark, morbid nature. I strode forward, an air of unease grew stronger as the castle doors opened revealing a grim hall, at the end sat the devil king, gaudy in his throne.

He was surprisingly human in appearance, not piggish as I had hoped for, his face was well defined and his brown hair tousled in a manner most attractive to woman I suspected. His attire was of back polished leather and silvery armor that glinted maliciously in the light from torches and lanterns. A crimson cape adored his shoulder wear spiked shoulder pads held it to his sleeves of deep blue cloth. I walked forward taking note of the shadows the consumed both sides of the great hall and he glared.

"Where is the princess of Roland, I was guaranteed a pretty little plaything to celebrate my crowning...the King of Roland himself sent a letter" he stood glaring down at me from his throne, his eyes were a chocolate brown, I saw no devil marks...I felt myself being consumed until he barked out at me

"Have you no tongue? Or perhaps you've gone daft in my presence?" he demanded and I froze before glaring.

"No, her highness, Princess Iris has fallen ill, she can no longer be suitable for a wedding...I was sent in her place...Princess Ferris" I said clearly, letting the cloak fall away to reveal the ample pale skin the silken gown barely hid. I grinned as his eyes widened at me- he burst out laughing and I frowned as several gasps echoed about the room, I turned to see his entire court staring at me in my exposing gown, the seduction tactic had fallen on blind eyes, he found this more amusing than arousing.

"My god, they send me a knight of abstinence!? That is too rich!" he chuckled out gripping his sides in pain,

"I ask for a virgin girl to bore me heirs and they send me..." another fit of laughter "An old maid in line for the throne? I bet you've got cobwebs down there..." he snickered righting himself and placing his hand on his slender hip before quirking his head in a sinister smirk.

"Let's see that mark then...Strip down...leave nothing since your buttocks must already be so acquainted with my court already" he sneered and I turned to see his patrons of the court ogling my body. I felt a blush rise up my body

"My lord, I'd rather show you in private, surely you don't want the court to glimpse your future queen's body any further?" I prodded angrily trying to mask the venom in my voice. He sneered and walked down the steps and stood before me tracing his hands on my shoulder, I shivered, his fingertips were like ice as he trailed down my collar bone and to the tops of my breasts before pulling away.

"I'll agree to that...now address you future subjects..." he turned be to face the crowd of perverted eyes and called out

"Your future queen! Ferris of Roland, shall soon become part of the Alpha Clan! She will continue this country's grand history as my mother, and grandmother before her! And I, your king, Will ensure this proud history of bloodshed will continue as my father, and father's father, did before me!" He shouted, the crowd clapped heavily with cheers and I looked down to the floor as his crimson garb pulled me from sight and down an adjoining corridor.

"I think I rather like this exchange...I assumed your sister to still be to young to bare my children, I figure the time before then I'd put effort into getting her trust...but with this exchange I can skip that step" He jeered, his guards came up on either sides and I glowered at them as we climbed a set of grand stairs into the castles quarters.

"To think there once was a whole precision of Alphas, each a different child from the original Alpha...now all lost to time" he sneered gesturing at all the empty rooms, I entered the one at the end of the quarters and guessing it to be the king's, he dismissed the guards and walked around me grinning ear to ear.

"Do you even know my name?" he asked sitting in an elaborate chair.

"No" I spat and he chuckled

"Such a bitter resentment for me...well then, My name is Ryner Lute...I rule Wysteria as I am of Alpha clan blood, as it should be" he said resting his head in his hands. I slid off the sandal and looked up as his eyes wandered my body

"I'd like to see that mark now, my beloved" he sneered beloved and I slid off the silk gown, exposing my armor and pressed my legs to hide the dagger. He raised his eye brows and smirked

"Underwear fit for such a womanly body...your breasts must be bigger than I thought if there about ready to spring forth" he tried to hide his laughter before he gave in

"Listen to me, I sound so lewd...like a perverted tavern man" he snickered and I gripped the dagger's hilt as I turned from him. I lept forward aiming for his heart and I gasped as the dagger embedded into the chair where he once was, I felt hands at my hips and looked back to see Ryner grinning down at me, the devil's mark glowing in his eyes.

"I see now...you plan to kill me before the wedding...how quaint! I love a woman with such passion!" he declared releasing his grasp, I whirled to attack once more and he dodged

"My my, determined little thing are you not?" he ducked and the dagger stuck into the supports of the ornate bed and he pinned me underneath his. I froze as his hands wandered my body rest just above the mark on my hip, he smirked and went lower. I closed my eyes, fear was welling up as his hand touched me and he sighed as if bored. I felt tears spill when he pulled away and rolled over next to me grinning peevishly at me.

"I'd rather have the consent to ravage you senseless my dear, especially if I want you to have my children, I don't want a crazed woman for a wife who tries to murder her own babes" he said lifting off the bed and leaning over me, I stared in shock at him and his finger traced my lips softly

"Such beauty was to be wasted on an old maid queen...I'm glad I stole it for my own" he said nipping at my nose. His eyes still glowed red with the devil's mark and I gasped as he left me there

"My advice to you dearest is, now that I know what you plan to do, don't expect to be let in my chambers to often, You will eat, sleep, and live separately from me, and any sexual advances...will be mine alone to make...so don't dress like a harlot too often" he sneered leaving the room. I curled in on myself glaring after him, the man was an animal pretending to be civilized.

* * *

**YAY IT'S FERRISXRYNER ONLY TWISTED AND KINDA SEXY! PROLLY BE RATED M NOW!**


End file.
